User talk:Sgt.johnson/Archive 4
And? I'm not ashamed of anything. Besides, I know what you look like What exactly does Ajax look like? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 21:53, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Dude... that's scary.... aside from the glasses, it sounds just like my best friend.... >.> --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 22:14, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Procyon Uh-oh. Looks like my star system is suddenly taken. Perhaps this can be a return to the system? I don't want Minorca and Arcadia to be the same planet, but perhaps Minorca's inhabitants fled because of the Covenant's invasion of Arcadia? Specops306, Kora '' 02:32, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm filling the Minorca article so that it can stay consistent with Canon and coexist with Arcadia. Still, its kind of eerie, isn't it? <_< '''Specops306, ''Kora '' 03:38, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, the Minorca article's done, and Chapter Twelve and Thirteen are up. You insist on killing my core characters! >:( I had to give him a grievous head wound to keep him in the story! It's okay though - I quite enjoy finding ways to work around your attempts! ;D And Doctor Carson has proven an interesting point of view! I'm going to have to find a way to introduce Lieutenant Keller soon, too. Specops306, ''Kora '' 05:04, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::By the way, it turns out Minorca is also the name of an island in meditteranean sea, belonging to Spain. Which I had no idea about when I made up the name. To be honest, I thought I'd got it from the name of a US submarine, but it doesn't seem to exist. Looks like it just popped into my head! Specops306, ''Kora '' 07:30, 25 January 2009 (UTC) USNA Awesome, man! Just make sure that you really want to go before you app! I'd recommend going to summer seminar, as well. I got your friend request on FB... not alot of ppl with my name running around. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 03:58, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Comparisons By the way, I've been meaning to ask you - if you could compare the Human-Covenant War with any past conflict, which would you do? WWII seems the obvious (and somewhat overdone) choice, but I'd be interested in the opinion of a man actually in the military. I wrote up my own comparison here, if you're interested. Specops306, ''Kora '' 08:41, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Jamal-002 Hey, it's fine by me, if Jamal got approved for addition into the Necros War... Didja talk to Ajax about it? If not, you need to. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 18:50, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Yes! Nice, job, man! You might run into a tired and harrased plebe that looks like me. You may even run into a few of my friends, who are also SS-ing. That's awesome, dude! Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 19:01, 25 January 2009 (UTC) BVA Hey Man, I'm Curious, but, um, Are you trying to save the 8th Irish Rangers in the story of BVA? (Because, just in case if you didn't notice, I'am providnig Sniper Support for them in the Sky) (Did not want to sound like an Jerk) (Sorry) Prepare to Drop SWEET :P Prepare to Drop RfA :1. Not only that, but I had told you that the admin team was full when you asked me privately about RFA. :2. When nothing happens, it usually means I'm waiting for confirmation. :3. Before the recent triple RfDA-RfA spiel, Halo Fanon has never used RfA. Normally, the existing admin team would say "oh hay, we are in the needing of another admin" and they'd all talk and appoint one. Hell, in the early days, RR and H*bad just admin'd whoever they wanted. Myself and Donut were the only two admin that I know of that ever even bothered to post on the page, and that was only because H*bad wanted it "officialized". That is to say, we posted on the pages after we'd been accepted as admin. :4. You and I clearly discussed how this was a loophole on Skype. Further, I clearly indicated it as a loophole in my post about the project page clean up in the forums. If there are positions, we let the community know. There aren't any positions. :5. Erm...we only have eight admin. Ajax, Subby, and LOMI are pretty active, myself, 091, and Dragon are semi-active, RR has like no time (and my pi experiments have been messing with his judgment), and I don't know what 077 is doing because the bugger refuses to communicate with the rest of us. In the end, what is clear is that you and I discussed RfA on Skype, and I clearly stated that the admin team was full and was frankly looking to cut back some; you and I discussed the RfA project page, and I told you about how it was a loophole and that it was going to be deleted. And if RR wasn't so damn busy taking winter classes at Harvard, I'd have gotten confirmation and deleted the RfA page and the other defunct project pages a month ago. I don't know what your expectations of an admin team are, but Halopedia, which, while it may not have as many articles as us, definitely has a larger userbase and is better known, has nine admin, many of which have more questionable activity than our own admin do. Halo Fanon doesn't need eight, let alone eleven administrators, to keep the site running. We don't experience vandalism half as much as Halopedia. The biggest thing we need oversight on is canon, and you don't need sysop to put an NCF template on an article. But hey, if you want, we can pretend like that little page was real. You see, that was one of H*bad's pages, which meant that there was no admin discussion needed to make a ruling. So, frankly, I could simply decline all three of those RfAs without ever even mentioning it to the admin team, and that would be perfectly acceptable. So if you want to know what happened to your RfA, it was declined by me. And then the page was deleted as it was indicated it would be long before you ever tried to make use of the loophole. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 00:31, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Halo Fanon:Administrators is a much more accurate place to get info on the admin team (wait, those two buggers are still in the category? *goes to fix*). I believe I brought up how there was this funny loop hole that basically said sign here and you can be an admin that H*bad had made, and how LOMI had told me about it, and the admin team were going to have to sort through all the project pages to remove these sorts of H*bad do-whatever-you-want sort of loopholes and contradictions with other policies. I only found out that H*bad had denied applications to it without talking to anyone while reviewing the history to see if I'd ever actually bothered to post on the page, since I didn't even remember it existed. Relentless and H*bad approached me privately about becoming an admin (it was probably the only time they ever talked before I made main admin :P). :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 00:42, 27 January 2009 (UTC) You never know. I never thought I'd be an admin, and now I'm one of two main admin. And I never thought H*bad would ever leave, and hey, I can finally rest easy knowing that I won't trip over some outrageous new policy to undermine the site when I log in. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 00:47, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Hot Gates Style Sure! Its just the Courier new font, size 12. Oh, and I'm working on the next two chapters. Would you object if the crystal was actually the facility's power source? Using zero-point energy when it violated the laws of thermodynamics sounds appropriately Forerunner, and since it doesn't abide by the laws of our universe, it allows us to be extremely...flexible, chronologically speaking XD Specops306, ''Kora '' 03:53, 27 January 2009 (UTC) A Quick Chat Have time on the IRC for a bit? I'm stuck in my house due to an apparent snow storm... Necros Help Please Long while back, Ajax had me make a whole bunch of his company articles: unfortunately, I think he forgot to mention that some were actually real companies (example: Lockheed Martin). So, could you go through Template:Ajax Company and at real information to the real companies please? And yes, I know, I look like an idiot because I didn't know which companies were real weapons manufacturers: I don't care. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 22:49, 28 January 2009 (UTC) HPA I just finished a major revamp of the program's page and hopefully solved the problems you pointed out on its talk page. Could you please tell me if you notice any more problems and possibly consider removing the Unrealistic template? Thanks for giving me a reason to address these issues, I can certainly rest easier now. Next Chapters Up I've got Chapters 15 and 16 up. I sepnt quite a lot of time on 16 especially. Imagine spending a few hours underground, only to emerge eleven months later! 02:44, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Done --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 21:53, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ? The key has been turned, and a plan has been set in motion. What's that supposed to mean? I don't get it... Also, how do you know what happened? ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 20:57, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :I already bet Halo 3 on Legendary... Seriously, can't you just tell me? Please? [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 21:06, 1 February 2009 (UTC) What!? Dude... this is the last time I'm going to be here for a LONG time. I don't have enough time to come here as much as I used to and I don't want curiosity nagging me until I get the chance to return. Please just tell me. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 21:12, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Request Think you could do me a favor? Could you go to this place and download the pic, then upload it here for me? If not, I'm fine with that. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 21:16, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Fine I can't beleive I just got chewed out like crazy on the IRC and now I have to deal with this!? Fine, I'll wait for now. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 21:16, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 21:39, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Labyrinth Interesting... :D 'Specops306, ''Kora '' 10:24, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :Heh, I guess so! XD Ah well. I've always hoped to make a machinima out of Minorca or Ares, and Halo Wars looks like it would be pefect for some of the large-scale battles! '''Specops306, ''Kora '' 20:43, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::Mind if I continue the next chapter? Specops306, ''Kora '' 04:49, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, that's okay. I always imagined the Forerunners as human-like, but not quite entirely human. I guess the closest I can come is comparing the elves to the dwarfs in LoTR - the dwarfs just pale in comparison. I'm not saying the Forerunners all surfed on shields and flicked unusually feminine hair from their eyes Legolas-style, but its an analogy I find helps. :::To clarify some things that you might find helpful, if you're looking at Minorca's ancient history, it used to be a Forerunner colony prior to the Forerunner-Flood War, but was abandoned as the Flood moved in. It was then re-settled as a military outpost, during which time the Labyrinth was constructed. It was almost like the Forerunner version of Operation: HOT GATES! Beyond that, its all up to you! Although, if you could find a way to work in a character called Eraisuithon, perhaps just as a cameo before falling? :D Specops306, ''Kora '' 05:47, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Convergance Whats happening to convergence? My dudes on his way to New Mombossa from Ciro, Egypt. And I want to drive this Private I got crazy. :P Right. I'll jack a Pelican and relize, its hella stupid to go to place where Truth slipspaces. And I'll head to the US. I'll drag my private along(who is using my last Name XD) WE REFUSE TO LET THIS JOURNEY END America, in the face of our common dangers, in this winter of hardship, let us remember these timeless words. With hope and virtue, let us brave more the icy currents, and endure the storms that may come. Let it be said by our children’s children that when we were tested we refused to let this journey end, that we did not turn back nor did we falter; and with eyes fixed on the horizon and God’s grace upon us, we carried forth that great gift of freedom and delivered it safely to future generations. - President Barack Obama I was watching the inaugoration speech and I just had to write that down. Those were Obama's closing words. Thought you'd enjoy them. ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 20:55, 5 February 2009 (UTC) wanted to try to re-visualize ASL and was going to see if your HRV could pick up most of ASL's military projects as collaborations headed by HRV thanks RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 16:57, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Next Chapter Am I waiting for you, or are you waiting for me? I'm not pestering or anything, but I thought you were were releasing the 100,000 Years War first. 'Specops306, ''Kora '' 08:42, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :Actually, I've just put up a little something - just some reminiscing from the local Gravemind, but I hope it introduces your chapter nicely! '''Specops306, ''Kora '' 10:28, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Made a new article. Project Slayer Tell me what you think... ajax and the other people flamed me again on the irc. I'm done going there. They say my fanon articles all phail. Well, later dude. ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 22:05, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Get on the IRC Please I'd like to talk. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 23:30, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Tana 'Satsunar's Prophecy Looks like the Labyrinth's unusual anomalies affected a little more than just Minorca! 'Specops306, ''Kora '' 10:26, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Convergence...Where do we meet up? I got a Pelican, and I want to meet up. So...were will you guys be? Don't make me kill everyone with an evil Kamikazi dive on where ever you are. XD SPARTAN-IIs Hey Johnson, I read up on Spartan Black. I wouldn't jump to conclusions. These SPARTANs are with ONI and there exsistence might be an secret and they don't count as Active SPARTANs in the records. For Example, SPARTAN-144. As for Halo Wars Spartans, we already know there maybe 5-15 Spartans and we know there is Keichi-047 and Alice-???. So, some Spartans with the same tags as the Halo Wars Spartans maybe have to be taken down. Just saying. ODST Hey Johnson, I discovered there will be only 5 SPARTANs in Halo Wars, these are the names: Keichii-047, Alice-130, Jerome-092, Douglas-042, and KIA SPARTAN. Just in case, you didn't know. I counted the SPARTANs and thier are 26 Class I SPARTANs, not counting Black Team, if Black Team is Classified Black Ops Team and no one knows they Exsist, then, we can fit 7 Class-I SPARTAN-IIs, if they are included then, possibly, 3 Class-I SPARTAN-IIs. ODST Convergence I was wondering if I could join. Read the first post and already want in. Can't really pay attention to WARDOG, its confusing, but this is simple enough for my simple mind. Cool, do you have to be playing XBL when you warp? Cool, I'm working on my first post now. How much do you think a mint condidition 2009 Blackjack would be worth in 2552 also? Actually, any ideas on how I can link up with you guys? I'm gonna have lots of monies if you a-ok my plan. Sorry for spamming you, but one more thing: would it be better for me to post a lot of little ones or one long post to catch up to you guys? Alright, one long post then, coming up as soon as theres a new one. I'm gonna pawn my blackjack off as a antinuqe for a couple million creds (how much would you pay for something from the 1550s?), get a gun and some fake stuff out of that, and figure out a way to call you on a chatter. And I am FAR more prepared than any of you--I warped with a full hiking pack and a toy gun. What did you bring? Can you quote from heart the dates associated with Second Battle of Earth? The new ones Bungie just released? I don't know em either, join the club. Anyway, Covenant invade on the 20th, I checked HP. How does 8 million cR sound for a war chest? Lower? I'll leave it where it is. And my post is done. I'm on my way to NJ. RP:Unworlding -5ub7ank(7alk) 15:09, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ODI Convergance (OMG!) I really need to know where we are meeting up. I can't post anything until you tell me. Or I'll come up with a solution (a Kamikazi attack that kills us all! No...not really) that involves Pie (or Peanuts) and the lack of Remembering how to lower the landing gear. I need a favor ASAP: please reupload Image:Gaia.jpg as Image:Gaia2.jpg. Thanks. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 22:55, 3 March 2009 (UTC) than ks --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 22:59, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Minorca Saga Update I've posted another two chapters, leaving a gap because it really is a good leadup to your chapter. I'll try and be more active in updating! And i've changed twp characters: The Archivist has become the Caretaker, and the Overseer has become the Guardian. The original names were supposed to be for the Ares IV relic, but I used them for the Labyrinth because I couldn't find better names for Forerunner constructs at the time. But I don't want them to be the same characters. So I changed them! I hope you don't mind? '''Specops306, ''Kora '' 20:08, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :By the way, didyou ever come up with a name for the Stealth Freighter Azure Team were supposed to use? I'm trying to create a timeline of events, and it would help. Specops306, ''Kora '' 21:03, 6 March 2009 (UTC) On behalf of Ajax 013, I present this..... --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 22:27, 6 March 2009 (UTC) You're most welcome. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 21:21, 7 March 2009 (UTC) .2 Cents? Hey, I was wanting to ask: how does this shotgun look? [[User:Meat and Taters|'''''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters... '']] 03:39, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ='( lol, it's not really supposed to look like all the other shotguns. I wanted it to look... hefty, heavy, chunky. You know? Other than that, it performs like most other shotguns. Except that I plan it'll weigh about 16 pounds =P [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 18:30, 8 March 2009 (UTC) New i am taking the message off of Tyr because the article is brand new, not one bit the same so it does not apply, you see? Ok thanks J!MMY''8806 13:11, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Nice! I just read the new chapter. Nice, though I did wonder about making the Gravemind a particular Forerunner converted. Perhaps just her memories beuing used by the Gravemind? Oh, and I've got a chapter of my own up! I thought I'd start giving my Helljumpers and Project TEMERITY personnel a little bit of the attention I've been lavishing on Sergeant Wallace's squad! Specops306, ''Kora '' 10:07, 12 March 2009 (UTC)